Scoobycool9's trigon and brother blood together
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: When Trigon teams up with brother blood it could only be bad news for the teen titans. RaexBB,CyborgxBumblebee, Robx starfire,kid flashx Jinx, Hawk xTerra. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Hawk's POV**

_ I have only now realized what I have done. I had released my father, Trigon. Trigon is unstoppable but it is not the only thing I did. I got him assistance with Brother Blood. I let all the Teen Titans get captured including my sister. I had only now realized that I had caused pain and misery._

I walked through the cells as I saw all the Teen Titans captured. I heard my sister plead "Hawk will you let us out?"

I replied "I will free all of you from this. I won't let dad win this round." I got the keys and freed them. I stared as I let them free and I felt a pain as a sharp voltage of electric currents and water went through me. I was slowly dying and I couldn't help but smile at the good deed I did before I died and remember the good and bad times.

**Raven's Pov**

I watched as my younger brother fell and died. He didn't deserve this. He was a good kid who was a bit misled by our dad, Trigon and Brother Blood. I felt his story should be told. He didn't deserve to die and especially not to our dad. I did the logical thing and I cried.

**AN: I know Raven is a bit out of character but it will not last forever. I will update this one when I feel it is the right time.**


	2. Dead moms and Slade

**Chapter 1**

_My name was Hawk. If you saw my last entry you would know I am dead. I want to tell you my story though since it was my life. I guess I should start at the beginning or the day I acquired my powers at age nine._

_Six years earlier…_

I was sitting bored in my science class. My classmates were at the time a boy named Nosyarg Kcid who was a big robin fan who could twist reality. There was a kid named Adonis who could attract any kind of metal he wanted and make armor. There were also three little kids in our class named Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. Melvin can be protected by a giant imaginary friend named Bobby but I believe it is telekinesis. Timmy can make earthquakes and Teether can spit up organic molecules. The last kid in our class is Billy Numerous who could duplicate himself. The only reason I am in this class is that I am the son of Trigon and a dangerous force they believed. Everyone believed that I could summon my father at will since anyone around me easily got hurt or killed. The day I got my first power was the day I nearly set the school on fire. I was bored and I was angry about failing last period's test. The papers on the desk of the teacher who was named Slade. He went to get the paper and I believe his face was burned.

The principal asked "Who developed a new power and set the school on fire?" Everyone was silent since no one knew who can wield fire. He repeated the question "Who set the school on fire?"

I responded "I think I might have.

The principal, Batman said "You think you might have or do you know?"

I replied" I was so angry that I imagined papers burning and the papers just started to burn. I didn't know it would spread and nearly burn the school down."

Batman said "I see it was an accident and I guess that makes this your first power, correct?

I replied "Yes this is my first power and I would like to know why that is important."

Batman responded "We need to train you to wield that fire power correctly before it gets out of control and I think my sidekick Robin knows exactly how to do that." I believe he could be helpful and could you come over to the docks at about seven o clock?"

I said "I would like to ask my mother if it is okay with her."

Batman responded" You should ask her since it will require you to take time away from her." My mom was home since all the lights were on when I got home. I walked in and saw all the blood sprawled on the floor. There was a note that said "This is what you get for burning my face" I cried but noticed there was a present for me in the corner. It was a cloak and a spell book. I put on the black cloak and it fit me. I walked over to the docks and I heard shouting. Robin was shouting at Batman "Batman I don't want to train him because he is a dangerous force like my teammate Raven with divided loyalties."

Batman responded "You were my apprentice before you were a Teen Titan. Remember where your loyalties lie."

Robin responded "I guess I could get Raven to train him since he has a high temper like her."

I walked up to Robin and said "So where are we going?"

He responded "We will be going to Titan Towers.

_Current day_

**Raven's POV**

_This kid was more than just my brother. He was my apprentice and sort of like a son to me. Please don't let him be dead. Please dear God."_

**An: Raven's still out of character but I believe I got a good robin. Please review! **


	3. Meeting the titans and burning sticks

**Chapter 2**

_I remember the first time I went to Titan Tower. That is part of my story but it isn't the only part that I have left to tell. The fun part was the reactions the other Titans to having a new teammate._

_Six years earlier…_

I reluctantly walked into the base with Robin. It was shaped in a T to represent the Titan in Teen Titans. I watch as I got glances from four other teens. The first one I noticed was a girl with red hair and wore a blue half-shirt and shorts and blue boots and she was holding a white bug in her hand. Robin said "This is Starfire." I noticed a shadow of a girl but it vanished.

I shyly said "Ummm hi, I am Hawk and nice to meet you Starfire."

Starfire exclaimed happily" Well nice to meet you Hawk and this is Silkie." She pointed to the small white worm thing in her hand."

Robin then pointed to the black African American who had a robotic arm and a robotic face with a red eye. He said "This is Cyborg"

Cyborg said " Boyaaa just beat your high score BB."

The other boy said "Oh it is on Cy and let's see you try to beat my new high score. Cyborg turned around and spotted me.

He said "Oh hi I assume you are the kid with the new power, Hawk is it?"

I responded "Yep the name is Hawk."

Robin then gestured toward the green skinned boy with fangs and a purple jumpsuit and black boots. He said "This is Beast Boy"

Beast Boy asked "Hawk do you play videogames?

I responded "I tinker with them a little."

Beast Boy asked "How about a challenge in the game Cyborg and I were just playing?"

I said "Sure" I started to play the racing game and I beat Cyborg's score and Beast Boy's new score."

Cyborg said "You just obliterated my score. That usually takes Beast Boy a while."

Robin said "Oh Hawk there is one more person you need to meet."

I asked "Who?" I then recalled the girl who vanished. She wore a blue cloak similar to mine. I had brought my spell book and I was wearing the black cloak my mother had left me.

Robin said "This is Raven"

Raven asked "So you are the kid who can't control your fire power. First you should train with Robin to see if you can control it."

Robin said "Sure we should have done that first and here is the Combat room."

I asked "So we will be fighting in here?"

Robin said "Yes this is where we train." I practiced with Robin in combat but I got frustrated and started burning his combat sticks after a while until he had only one left.

Robin said "Raven can you please train Hawk before I break something."

Raven said "Sure but the first thing you will have to work on is your temper."

I said "I do not have a temper."

Raven said "Oh yes you do."

Robin barged in and said "There is a sector breach in the center of the city. Come on Raven."

I asked "Can I come?"

Robin said "Sure, you can come with us Hawk"

**Raven's Pov**

_I remember how I could instantly sense his power and realize its potential good. I can't believe how well he fared in his first fight against Robin and I still miss him._

**AN: Past raven. Not out of character, Future Raven… out of character. I think I did pretty well on the first group chapter. Read and Review… I own only Hawk.**


	4. A strange dream for Hawk and lies

**Chapter 3**

_My first battle was against the man who had killed my mother and the voice in my head was nagging me not to kill him. It felt strange and at the same time so right to listen to it._

_Six years earlier…._

I asked the worldest dumbest question "How are we going to get to the city from Titan Tower?"

Robin responded "We usually get Raven to teleport us"

I said "Oh I always wonder that one." We teleported to the center of the city to find out who was causing the breach in this huge city, the man who had killed my mother was there but there was something different about him.

Robin spat out "Slade what are you doing here?"

Slade said "Just tying up some loose ends that were left behind when I was killed."

Robin then asked a stupid question "Can you guys see him?"

I responded "I can see him."

The rest responded "Yes Robin we don't believe you are crazy." Slade then sent out his goons which I burned them so fast that the other Titans couldn't even knock one out before I was done. I was about to flame the Slade when the voice in my head came into play.

"_Stop he is our ally; you are not to kill him."_

_I responded back "He killed my mother I want revenge."_

_The voice said "There will be blood shed much later when I am released form the prison my daughter put me in."_

Slade asked "Are you going to attack me now Hawk?"

I responded "No I won't attack you since I am not the bad guy who should kill you and you should instead rot in a jail cell" and I thought I felt myself being knockout. I still burned his mask to see his real identity. It burned through his skin and I saw a face I knew that was my own. It was a face that I knew so well, it was from the future, a future face.

The supposed Slade said "Have you never seen a future person?"

Starfire said "This is impossible, how can this be and how are you so quickly to change sides?"

Raven said "This is impossible, you are here but yet you are there?"

I said "You resemble me yet I would never go to the dark side."

The older Hawk who was the supposed Slade said "You should not listen the voice in your head, it will influence you to do badly and you are right, I am not Slade. I know where he is right now though. He is at the warehouse at the docks."

I said "Why should we trust you?"

The older Hawk responded "I know this for a fact since I already lived through a period of blood and war but I know not even I can tamper with the fate of anyone even myself. It is up to you to decide if the process should be fast or slow but all roads lead the same way."

I asked "What does that mean?"

The older Hawk said "If I explain what I meant history will be altered. This is the only way it can stay the same without a major change."

I asked "Where is everyone?"

The older Hawk said "If you not figured it out by now then you have much to learn."

I asked "Is this an illusion or a dream?"

The older Hawk said "It is both my younger counterpart." I awoke with jolt and saw I was tied to a medical compartment.

I asked "What happened?"

Raven responded "Your arrogance got you knocked out by Slade and we captured him. "

I said "I had the craziest dream."

Raven asked "What was it about?"

I said "It was about how I burned fake Slade mask and it turned out to be me and he said that Slade was at the warehouse and that I should worry about the voice in my head."

Raven said "What voice in your head?"

I lied and said "It is just a guidance person.

**Raven's POV**

_I had a feeling that Trigon was his head messing with his emotions. I had no proof but I felt a strange bit of evil._

**AN: Well this was Hawk's first strange dream. Read and Review. I own only Hawk.**


	5. A birthday party to remember

**Chapter 4**

_I had to say that for two years nothing eventful happened. There were no crimes and that all stopped when the group called Brother Blood surfaced and threatened the Teen Titans and weirdly enough I know they were evil. It all restarted on my eleventh birthday._

_Four years earlier….._

It was my eleventh birthday and it had been a pretty interesting two years that I spend with the Teen Titans. I sort have gotten control of my powers and I was alone in the tower since they were going on their last mission. Robin had destroyed all the transceivers since I heard he had gotten caught. I sat silently in the tower and waited from something to happen. I was then attacked by Slade's goons. I shouted "Oh come on can't I get a break? They even attack on my birthday."

The voice in my head said "_Just survive for three more years and then everything will be fine_." I was calmed by the voice and I torched all of Slade's minions. I still loved the smell of something burning. It was exciting and fun and made me feel better.

Slade approached and said "Well it looks like mastering your powers was an easy task for you but maybe you should be less cocky and learn how to use them at extremes. "

I said "I can use them at extremes."

Slade responded back "Yes you can and I will be leaving." The tower was calm until the Titans came home with all of their teammates including Jinx. I was surprised that she shifted sides but not in mortal shock.

Robin said "Well looks like we finally beat the Brotherhood of Evil and Brother Blood and his goons are frozen."

Raven said "Well it looks like Doctor Light is robbing a bank." We got their quickly and beat Doctor Light.

I said "well does anyone know any other reason to celebrate today besides our victory against the Brotherhood of Evil?'

Raven said "Well isn't today your birthday even though I am not big on celebrations I did get you something." She handed me a wrapped present which was one of her spell books.

I said "Thanks Raven." I received many other gifts but none of them beat Raven's except for the fire extinguisher Jinx gave me which did put out a fire in my room later on when I accidently set on my bed

I would have to say that was the best birthday of my life.

**Raven's POV**

_I have to say my best moment with Hawk was when he had his eleventh birthday but I realized now that I still miss him._

**AN: WELL YOU KNOW I ONLY OWN HAWK… IN THE NeXT CHAPTER Hawk falls For Terra slowly but surely.**


	6. A truth finally out

**Chapter 5**

_ Well if anything happened eventful during my eleventh year of life besides my birthday then you can inform me. The next eventful event in my life was when I met my only love and Beast Boy's first love._

_Three years earlier….._

I had realized Beast Boy was still depressed. He had been like this for the last six months. He is upset that Terra does not remember him. I said "Come on Beast Boy you have eaten your tofu for two weeks, played videogames in six months."

He said in a depressed tone "Why should I do anything since she forgot me?"

I said "Beast Boy this is not you."

He said "Can we visit where her statue was?'

I said "Sure we can do that, this will make you feel better." We walked to the empty plinth and just stood there. He broke down and cried his tears. I finally decided to do something.

I said "Beast Boy where does Terra go to school?" He told me the name of the school and I departed from Beast Boy. I walked to the school and quickly spotted where the school was. It was next to the Hero school. I entered and asked for a girl who Beast boy describes as Terra.

The attendant said "Oh you must be talking about Abigail who joined us recently and is living the hotel down the street."

I said "Yeah, I'm one of her friends from outside of school."

The attendant said "Well she is currently not in school and she is at the hotel sick."

I said "Thanks" I approached the hotel and went to the front desk. The bellhop said "What room are you looking for?"

I said "The room of Abigail."

He said "She is in the penthouse and is currently not well and asked for the pizza delivery guy to go up only ." I went outside and spotted the pizza guy and paid for the pizza and went back inside. I went up to the penthouse and quickly found out that Abigail was on the ledge.

I asked "So what are you doing?"

She said "Nothing." I quickly noticed that the rock on the ground was floating. I quickly scorched the grass near the rock and burned it down. "What did you do that for?"

I said "Well how do you know I did it?"

She said "Since I had my powers since I was little."

I said "So you don't remember being a hero but do remember when people have superpowers Terra."

She said "Don't call me that."

I said "So you do remember who you are and the Teen Titans."

She said "I tried so hard not to undermine by anyone including Beast Boy and I was caught by a twelve year old boy."

I said "I am good at recognizing lies when people tell them."

She said "Well I guess you want me to come back to Titan Tower and tell everyone who am I."

I said "Well this is only if you want to but it would be good idea to do that."

She said "Well I guess I will come with you." We approached Titan Tower and I saw Beast Boy still depressed on the couch. He said "Hi Terra."

She said "I'm sorry if I made you the way you are now but I don't love you anymore."

He said "What?"

I said "Well I wasn't excepting that one." Starfire and Raven walk into the tower.

Raven said "What is he doing here?"

I said "Well it turn she remembered who she was from the start and held it back."

Starfire said "That is evil."

Terra said "I didn't want to hurt Beast Boy."

Raven said "Well it is a little too late." Robin and Cyborg walk in holding all of Starfire's bags from the mall.

They dropped the bags and said "Terra." An entire argument erupted and would have continued except I yelled "STOP IT." I stormed off to my room and stayed there all night and I slept.

**Raven's POV**

_ I have to say that Hawk did a great job at breaking up the fight except the voice that came out was definitely darker than his and I feared it was Trigon. I still feel that is a crazy thought in my head._

**AN: Well looks like we got a very roomy reaction. Next chapter will be focusing on Hawk's thirteen birthday. Read AND Review I own only Hawk.**


	7. first kiss and date

**Chapter 6**

_I will have to say that first dates are generally stressful but mine tops almost everyone else. My first date was on my thirteen birthday so it was one of the few time the voice in my head was not extremely annoying._

_Two years earlier…_

I was super hyped about my first date with Terra. She told me that we would go out for dinner alone on my birthday alone to the local pizza place. It actually was my first date ever and I was longing for it all day. Robin asked "So what do you do before you have your date?"

I said "Well there is the pier amusement park."

Starfire said "I would like to go back to the park of amusements."

Robin retorted back "Star it is the amusement park and why don't we all go?"

Raven said "I am not a big fan of amusement parks."

Beast Boy and Cyborg said "Sure let go the amusement park."

I asked Terra "Do you want to go the amusement park?"

She said "Sure I like to go."

I asked "Raven are you sure that you don't want to go?"

Raven gave in and said "Fine I will go but you can't get me to go on any rides." We arrived at the amusement park in a short amount of time and we split into three groups. Beast Boy and Cyborg dragged Raven with them to the new rollercoaster. Robin and Starfire went towards the funhouse. I stayed with Terra and we walked towards the superfast steel coaster.

I asked "So are you a big fan of roller coaster?"

She said "Sure I am." We boarded the roller coaster and then left for many other attractions. We ended at the tunnel of love and I kissed Terra.

She said "Are you sure that was your first kiss?

I said "Sure it was and we should find the others." We found them at the exit and we went on our date. It was magical and cool at the same time. It was one of the best moments of my life.

**Raven's Pov**

_Well Hawk's thirteen birthday was the best and was never beaten. I can't believe he is gone._

**AN: No reviews last chapter…. Review please. I own only Hawk… and next chapter is where we have Hawk's fourteenth birthday.**


	8. The bigier truth out and Puberty

**Chapter 7**

_Well my fourteenth birthday was awkward. I would be happy to say another peaceful day in Jump City since we beat Brother Blood. Let's get on the way with the story._

_One year earlier….._

I woke up and was in pain. I also noticed the bed was on fire. I shouted "Fire". Robin walked in and noticed the bed was on fire. It was burning fast and Robin watered down the fire. I quickly got dressed and tried to remember if my dream had anything to do with it but I had no recollection of any dreams.

Starfire asked "Why did Hawk shout fire?"

Robin said "His bed had caught on fire and need to be cooled down.

I said "Can I sit?"

Raven asked "Why do you need to sit? You are only two years younger than us."

I said "I am in incredible pain and I think that why my bed burned down my bed."

Beast Boy said "Well that would explain why you squeaked fire."

I thought "I_ thought I screamed fire. I thought that was a strange thing for Beast boy to say._

_The voice in my head said "Good my son, it looks like you're full powers are coming."_

_I exclaimed" Trigon?"_

"_Well how many other evil voices that control and can be in your thoughts are there?"_

"_What do you mean that my full powers are coming in?"_

"_Everyone full powers are locked until they hit puberty so now you can open a portal for me."_

"_Over my dead body"_

"_That can be arranged but in the end you so you will unleash me even if I have to wait six months._

I spoke aloud "No, no, no this is bad…really bad. I can believe I could be stupid enough to believe that my dad wants me to release."

Beast Boy asked "Who is your dad?"

Starfire asked "Who is your dad?"

I couldn't handle the pressure and cave and said "Trigon is my dad?"

The other Titans said "WHAT?"

I repeated "My dad is Trigon."

Raven said "I thought you were undergoing something but I would have never had suspected that."

I asked "Well how come Raven isn't in shock?"

Starfire said "Well If Trigon's is Hawk's dad and he is Raven's dad that makes them half siblings."

It was my turn to say "What? I knew someone opened the original portal to release Trigon but I did not realize it was Raven."

Slade said "How touching what a nice moment of comfort but now it is time to break it up."

I said "That was Slade right?" I unleashed a fire ball and Slade fell HARD. No one stops a family moment." I felt a pain and collapsed.

I awoke and saw that it had been four months. I looked in the mirror and saw that I stood at five foot seven which was seven inches taller than what I last was. I stared at my bluish blond hair and my blue eyes. I was wearing my black cloak and I looked fine.

Raven walked in and said " You are up after four months. Well I knew you would wake up."

I said in a deeper voice " Well I knew you still have faith in me!

Raven said " Well that will take some getting used to but other than that I am fine."

**Raven's Pov**

_My little brother was fine until the next event. This was the last time I remembered him happy._

**AN: Well that's chapter 7. I own only Hawk. Please review since I already have chapter 8 idea's**


	9. The breakup and a change of sides

**Chapter 8**

_Well some times in life things tend to get worse and start to suck. I had one of the days not too long ago. It was all because of my dad._

_Eight months earlier….._

I knew that finding out who my dad was would change things but not so drastically as I thought it would. I got more anger management and combat lessons. I learned all the enemies weakness and all of my teammates. I had just finished burning another one of Robin's sticks.

Robin said "Wow I think you have gotten your fire powers under control and know how to use them without killing anyone."

I said "It has been kind of easy since I got my full powers in and I took all this training."

Robin asked "Has Trigon tried to contact you since we found out he was you're dad?"

I said "Nope he has not tried to contact me." It was not a lie since he not tried to contact me since I was found out by the other Titans. That did not mean my dreams were not dark though. They showed me filled with dark energy and ready to kill anyone in my mind. It frightened me to see the dark Hawk I could become. I would make sure I would not become that. My next training session was with Starfire. It breezed by and I was happy. I then trained with Cyborg and Beast Boy and easily double edged them. I finally finished the last training lesson with Raven.

She said "Hawk have you had any messages form Trigon?"

I said "No he has left me alone since all the Titans know who I am related to."

She said "That does not seem like Trigon at all. Have you any strange dreams?"

I said "No I have not."

She asked again "Hawk have you had any strange dreams?"

I broke down and said "Yes I have."

She asked "What was it about?"

I answered "I dreamed I was filled with dark energy. I had released Trigon and all the Titans were dead and I knew that I had killed them. I rejoiced over each kill and was happy. I am disgusted by that and I hate that my dad was Trigon."

Terra walked in and said "Why did you keep such a big secret from me?"

I said "Terra wait up." I ran from the room and found Terra."

She asked "How long have the other Titans know?"

I said "Only for four months."

She then asked the harder question "How long have you know it for Hawk?"

I answered with the truth and said "I have known for my whole life but he only started to try to use me for the last few years."

She asked "How many years?"

I said "He been doing it for four years."

She said "You didn't think it was important to tell me this. Hawk we are through."

I said "But Terra…wait."

She snarled "Don't talk to me ever again Hawk. I hate you and we will never be together."

I collapsed and heard his voice in my head "_I told you falling in love were a stupid thing and she broke your heart."_

I thought "_I don't care anymore what side I am and I am leaving Titan Tower."_

**Raven's POV**

I heard rustling and saw that Hawk was packing his things into bag. I asked "Where are you going?"

He said "On a journey to see something."

I asked "You are turning to the dark side aren't you?"

He said" Yes I am and I will be leaving here today"

I said "Just remember the next time we meet we are enemies." I heard the door slam and all was quiet.

_I wished I had stopped him. He might have not died but what passed is gone and cannot be changed._

**AN: Well Looks like Hawk left Titan tower for the dark side. In the next chapter Hawk unfreezes Brother Blood and minions and releases trigon. He also captures titans. We only have four chapters left. Please review and make them long or at least interesting.**


	10. A darker hawk an a kidnapping

**Chapter 9**

_Anger clouds your judgment and your moral sense of right and wrong. It can make you do crazy things and put people in Danger._

_Six months earlier..._

I was ready to kill anyone who got in my way and cook them to smithereens. They would never see the light of day again. I would not let anyone stop me from achieving my ultimate goal to unleash my father and freeing all the members of the frozen Brother Blood society which was frozen by the Titans and my sister.

Trigon said "_Well looks like you have been corrupted by the power of evil and it was all due to your heartbreak."_

I said "Yes I have changed Father and I will serve you till I die."

He said "_You are now strong enough to release from my eternal prison that your sister put me in."_

I responded "I will free you father but first I must release your co-conspires."

Trigon said "_You must only free two and they are the master planner Brother Blood and the _shape_ shifting Madame Rouge. They can easily undermine the entire Teen Titan empire."_

I replied back "I know father what I must do and who to avoid." I arrived at the lavish but yet obvious hideout of Brother Blood. It was not concealed or barricaded off and this looked easy. I moved in and with caution so that I didn't trigger any invisible alarms that could kill me or knock me out. It was easy to move through the first hallway but when I reached the main room I realized it would be challenging.

The room was guarded by a highly advanced security system which consisted of lasers, glass cases and a high state computer. I carefully moved to the computer and hacked into its system and override the system password and released the glass cases of Madame Rouge and Brother Blood. I move swiftly to the frozen brother blood and melt his ice casing and he unfroze. I moved to Madame Rouge frozen form and I unfroze the ice. They came to at about the same time. Madame Rouge said "What do you want dear child and why did you free us?"

I said "It is not what I want from you but what my father wants to use you for."

Brother blood asked "Who is your father and how can he assist in the fall of the teen titans."

I said "Trigon."

Madame Rouge said "How could you help us if he is not with you?"

I said "I can release him and he can work with you."

Brother blood said "Young child if it will help us destroy the teen titans he may be released." I took all my energy and used it to open a portal for my dad. It worked and he emerged from the prison raven put him in.

He said "My child now we will destroy Raven and her friends with the help of these two."

**Raven's POV**

_One week earlier….._

Robin said "The Titans are going missing. I sent Beast boy and Cyborg to find Jinx and Kid Flash but they have disappeared. It is almost like they have been captured by Brother Blood and Trigon."

I said "I do believe my father is out there since my brother is a living portal who cannot disappear when he releases Trigon."

Robin asked "How long have you known this for Raven?"

I said "I have known it since I had taped into Hawk's energy before he left. He has more power than our father and he does not even realize it."

Robin asked "How will this affect us?"

I said "It could be our greatest triumph or our greatest demise if Hawk stays on the dark side."

Robin said "It looks like Starfire is back from rescuing Terra from Adonis."

"Starfire" said "It is with great joy that I have returned with good news and bad news."

I said "Robin watch out that is not Starfire." "Starfire" turned into Madame Rouge.

She said "Well dear child why must you ruin all my fun in torturing my fair Robin." Robin drew one of his spare combat sticks but it burned in his hands.

I said "Hawk."

Madame Rouge said "We prefer to call him Anti Hawk since he goes anything he used to stand for." She took Robin and left.

Anti-Hawk said "We could do this the violent way or the non-violent way."

I said "I choose the violent way." He shot fireballs and I lost consciousness.

_I still regret not fighting back since I could have changed him before Trigon could kill him._

**An: Well looks like all the titans are captured and we have one non action chapter, an action chapter and an epilogue and we are done with part one of the hawk series. I have a sequel planned and I own only Hawk.**


	11. back to the present time

**Chapter 10**

_Sometimes I think back and wonder if it was wrong to free my friends or to be the bad guy. It is funny how life can be taken with a single swift blow and kills you. I may be dead but I will always be loved and I will never be forgotten._

_One hour earlier…_

I was worried about my sister Raven. I had seen her and the others help decline over the past few days. They pleaded for help and I felt powerless and less and less evil every day. I felt regret and remorse and I felt pain for them. They did not deserve to die so I hatched a plan.

I asked Trigon "May I have the keys to the prisoner's cells?"

He said" You may but I must know the reason.

I said "I wish to personally kill them and watch them die."

He said "Yes then you may take the key and show me their remains." I moved through the not so secret passage and went to their cells. I freed Starfire and Terra.

Starfire asked "Why did you free us from the prison?"

I said "They were torturing you to death and I could not watch that happen. I know that it was wrong and it clouded the anger which cause my change and that I realized my father was a psychotic mad man who is bent on killing for pleasure."

Terra said "I am sorry that I snapped at you and I should have not left you before asking why you kept your big secret."

I said "Well I guess I shouldn't have overreacted and tried to destroy all the Teen Titans and free Trigon and Brother Blood and Madame Rouge." I went to the next cell and freed Robin and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash said "I will be right back." He grabbed the keys and released Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx, Bumblebee. I grabbed the keys before he could release the last cage.

I said "I would like to free my sister if it is okay with you." "Raven" was already out of her cage.

She said "Hawk we can escape together." I shot out flames and she transformed to Madame Rouge.

I said "I know your disguise by now and I can easily see through them. I also learned a new power and I froze the floor so she was stuck in her track. I approached my sister prison and said "Raven I am sorry for everything I have done and I am going to do this last good deed. I did what I promised and I let all of you free and you are the last since you are the last I want to say goodbye to before I leave this earth."

She said "You won't die because I will protect you." I released her and Trigon walked in and saw that everyone had escape and saw Raven.

He said "He did this didn't he?" He shot a laser eye but I leaped in her way and saved her but sacrificed my own life.

**Raven's POV**

He fell down and I started to cry but I stopped and said "You killed him so you deserve to be dead but I can't kill you since it goes against what he was."

Hawk mumbled "Raven…"

I said "Hawk what it is?"

He said "I…..love you…..like a sister. Tell Terra….I love …..her…. and my….. real name is…. Henry….He gasped his last breath and collapsed and I cried tears of misery and everything fell silent.

_He died protecting me and I missed him and him and I wove his tale but his energy is slowing leaving us forever and he is slowly dying. I miss my younger brother… Hawk AKA Henry._

**An: So I know I will be bringing Hawk back but I needed some dramatic effect. Leave a review and make it interesting and mention if you cried or almost cried while reading this because I certainly did while writing it and how Hawk should be alive somehow and tell me if you like Hawk's real name… chao from Scoobycool9s**


	12. Dark Hawk VS Hawk and future references

**Chapter 11**

_ It is funny that when you die, you see your entire life flash before your eyes that you realized you took your life for granted. You want a second chance but it seldom happens. I am still a ghostly voice but I don't know why except it might, mean I am not meant to die but live. There are no second chances, only last glances._

**Raven's POV**

Beast Boy asked "Raven is you okay?"

I answered "Do I look okay? I just saw my half-brother sacrifice his life so that he could save mine."

He said "Raven it isn't your fault that he died. It isn't anyone of our faults except Trigon." I looked into his eyes and I saw that there was real sympathy there. He really cared. He leaned and kissed me and I didn't retract. I stopped and collected my thoughts.

Robin said "We have to stop Trigon before he takes over the world?" Raven you think you could manage to help us?

I said "Yeah, it is payback time." We stormed the room with Terra and Trigon was nowhere in sight.

I heard his voice say "Well it looks like you are all here except Hawk who is dead, so now it is time to meet Hawk's clone that is filled with dark energy that belonged to him. Welcome to the stage Dark Hawk." He looked exactly like Hawk but he had a black aura. We could not stop all of them at once. We were doomed.

**Hawk's POV**

_The blur started to fade and I felt more real than ever. I heard a voice say "Healing complete with unfortunate side effect" I wonder it meant._

I awoke and stared at the room I was in. It was the room where I remember dying yet I was solid and touching the floor. I got up and stared in a mirror. I now stood at six feet tall, had deep blue eyes and my hair was blonder and less blue since the blue looked faded. I looked muscular and strong. I had a semi-mustache and beard growing in. I assumed the unfortunate side effect was the three year advance in age which made me two years older than Raven and Terra. I wondered if there was a way to change my age easily when I heard a distant voice say "Welcome to the stage Dark Hawk." I knew Trigon was not using my DNA for good but a dark clone.

I burst into the room and said "Not on my watch will you hurt my friends and my sister."

Trigon voice said "Well look like my son isn't dead but such an unseen problem so Dark Hawk gets him."

Dark Hawk said "Yes Father Trigon."

I said "Raven, Terra you should find where Trigon is."

Trigon voice said "Not so fast Madame Rouge and Brother Blood get them." They charged toward Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Kid Flash voice broke in and said "Hey Madame Rouge come and get me."

Madame Rouge said "Brother Blood I will get that boy and his girlfriend. You should get the rest of them."

He said "With most pleasure we shall clear the field and please protect my head." He activated a bomb like structure and it counted down backwards from ten minutes.

Cyborg said "Not this again does he have one in every one of his bodies."

Robin said "He wants to make us panic, Cyborg can you deactivate it?"

He said "I probably could in the allotted time." Dark Hawk then hit a nasty uppercut move on my body and I fell down.

He said "Rule number 1 of fighting is to never turn your back on your foe."

I said as I flipped him "Rule Number 2 of fighting is that you never talk and fight."

He said "Funny it usually works for you when you were destroying Slade's Minions". He used a sneaky underhand move and continued to say "Rule 3 of fighting is to never listen to your opponent's thoughts or opinions."

I wielded my signature fire move and said "Rule Number 4 of fighting is to use everything that you can use at your disposal."

He used my ice move and said "Rule Number 5 of fighting is that you should always watch your opponent's tricks." The bomb was ticking down to the last seconds and he finished by saying "Watch the time piece at all times and we will resume this at a later date." We all rushed out with hand-tied Madame Rouge and Frozen brother Blood. Raven and Terra were behind us and the bomb exploded with a loud BANG and he was all pushed out and all I saw was blackness.

I awoke at Titan Tower. I was in my bedroom and I had a bruise on my left arm from the explosion. I walked into the room and saw that everyone was in the living room.

Robin said "You were the last one to wake up from your burns. It also seems like the burns turned into these strange Egyptian symbols of a god apparently named Anubis on everyone except Cyborg, Kid Flash and Jinx. I slowly unraveled my arm and there was no symbol but I felt around my neck a necklace that had a strange eye on it.

Terra then asked "Do you want to go out with me?"

I responded "Sure we can quadruple date with Raven and Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy and Kid Flash and Jinx."

Robin said "But how did you know I like

I cut him off and said "It is very obvious."

Starfire said "Most joyous occasion to go on another earth tradition.

I said "Sure Starfire whatever you say."

Raven said "But I don't like-

I said "the why did you kiss him?'

She said" The heat of the moment and I thought you were dead Henry."

I said "Please" She said "Fine just one date."

**Raven's POV**

_ Life and death scenarios bring out the best and worst of people and maybe last Glances can lead to Second Glances._

**AN: Well next chapter is the epilogue and leave me an idea of where they can quadruple date. I own only Hawk/henry and Dark Hawk. See you later! There are also hints for the third installment of the Hawk series and the first crossover in the series. Try to figure it out.**


	13. Epilogue: Ex's and the message

**Epilogue**

_ Dating is a complex system but even more complicated when you have five couples dating at the same time._

_Current day_

Cyborg said "Wait can Bumblebee and I tag along on your quadruple date?"

I said "Well I guess so since we are a team." We arrive at the restaurant to dine in.

Kid Flash asked "Has anyone else dated someone before your current girlfriend?"

I said "Well I did date one person before Terra."

Kid Flash said "Who did you date before you went out with Terra?"

I said "I used to date Jinx."

Kid Flash said "What I thought I was your first boyfriend.

Jinx said "You are actually my third boyfriend."

Kid Flash said "Who was your other boyfriend besides Hawk?"

Jinx said "It was Cyborg."

Cyborg said "It was only one date though and there was no spark or anything.

I said "Who are your past girlfriends?"

Kid Flash said "I used to date Terra."

Terra said "Yes but he was also a one date wonder with no spark along with Cyborg."

I asked "Cyborg do you have any more one date wonders?"

Cyborg said "Nope unless you count the double date with Beast Boy with Starfire."

I said " Wait Beast Boy had another Ex beside Terra?"

Beast Boy said " I had a one date wonder with Bumblebee and Starfire."

Raven said " You used to go out with Starfire, well I did use to date Robin."

I said " Well that was disturbing to know but in the end we ended up with the perfect match."

Robin said " I started to go out with Starfire after everything we've been through."

I said " I believe Starfire always like you since she picked you to kiss to learn English."

Jinx said " I did change to the good side because of Kid Flash."

I said " That is why you are the perfect match. Cyborg and Bumblebee fight like a couple.

Raven said " What about Beast Boy and I as a couple?"

I said " Opposite tend to attract each other."

Terra said " We are perfect because we took a leap of faith. We finished our dinner and I went to sleep.

I dreamt the same dream of warning past Hawk except I was now Slade.

I said" Have you never seen a future version of yourself?"

Younger hawk said " You resemble me but I would never be a bad guy."

I said " You are right but do not listen to our father.

The Younger Hawk said " How do I know I should trust you?"

I said " I have seen my own death and I do not want you to be like me. I fret that all roadways lead the same way."

The younger Hawk said " Is this a dream or illusion?"

I Said " It is a little bit of both."

**Raven's POV**

I watched my little but yet older brother sleep. He was so peaceful but I feared the peace would not last.

_The battle may be won but the war is far from over._

**AN: Well so ends The first story in the hawk series. I own only Hawk. Read and Reivew**


End file.
